


Lock up forever this heart captivated by you

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Confessions, Cruelty, Jealousy, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Non oso nemmeno immaginare che bella relazione ne venga fuori. Chinen che ti chiede qualcosa, che si lascia andare ai suoi soliti capricci infantili e tu che sei lì, pronto ad esaudire qualsiasi suo desiderio. Davvero, Yuuyan, siete la coppia dell’anno”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Lock up forever this heart captivated by you

**_ \- Lock up forever this heart captivated by you - _ **

Hikaru non pensava di essersi mai sentito così nervoso in vita propria.

Era fermo di fronte alla porta di casa di Yuya, cercando di decidersi a suonare il campanello.

Ma sembrava non riuscirci.

Aveva impiegato settimane per riuscire a trovare il coraggio di essere lì, davanti a quella porta.

Da quando aveva cominciato a pensare a Takaki più spesso di quanto ritenesse lecito per qualcuno che lo riteneva unicamente un suo amico, si era preoccupato.

Non gli piaceva quella sensazione. Non gli piaceva pensarlo al di fuori del suo controllo, non gli piaceva non riuscire a smettere.

Non gli era piaciuto giungere alla conclusione che quello che provava per lui andasse al di là dell’amicizia, non gli era piaciuto doverlo classificare come amore.

Guardò per l’ennesima volta la porta di fronte a sé, sentendosi lievemente disgustato da se stesso.

E alla fine, più per una sfida personale che per altro, si decise a suonare.

Quasi sperò che Yuya non fosse in casa, che non gli andasse ad aprire, che non lo costringesse ad affrontare quella discussione.

Quando sentì il rumore della serratura, gemette.

Takaki aveva un’espressione assonnata in volto; quando vide Hikaru, spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa.

“Hikka... sono le otto del mattino... che cos’è successo?” biascicò, chiaro segno del fatto che si era appena alzato.

Il più piccolo cercò di sorridere, entrando dentro l’appartamento con aria innocente.

“Scusa Yuuyan... ti ho svegliato? Non era mia intenzione.” gli disse, scrollando le spalle e dirigendosi in cucina. “Metto su il caffè, tu siediti pure” aggiunse poi, indicando il tavolo con fare sbrigativo, mentre l’altro lo guardava con aria sempre più smarrita.

Ma fece come gli aveva detto, e Hikaru si mise a preparare il caffè, cercando di controllare il lieve tremore che l’aveva colpito improvvisamente alle mani.

Doveva calmarsi. E fingere spavalderia, evidentemente, non aiutava.

“Insomma, mi dici che cosa ci fai qui?” chiese nuovamente Takaki, passandosi le mani davanti agli occhi in un vano tentativo di svegliarsi.

“Mi andava di vederti, tutto qui. È un po’ che non passiamo del tempo insieme, e ho pensato di approfittare del fatto che oggi non dobbiamo lavorare” spiegò, sbrigativamente, ancora cercando di calmare i battiti del suo cuore.

Non era sicuro come voleva mostrare, non lo era affatto.

Continuava a ripetere nella sua mente quello che provava per Yuya, come se fosse una prova generale, come se a furia di ripeterlo poi le parole sarebbero venute da sé.

Mise la caffettiera sul fuoco, e poi raggiunse l’altro al tavolo.

Takaki aveva il mento appoggiato sulle mani, come se non riuscisse a tenere su la testa con le proprie forze.

Il suo sguardo era meno dubbioso di prima, e lentamente cominciò a sorridere.

“Ok. Posso soprassedere sull’essere stato buttato giù dal letto allora” gli disse, con tono più vivo di quello usato precedentemente. “E poi sono felice che tu sia passato. È da un po’ di tempo che c’è qualcosa di cui voglio parlarti, ma non ho mai trovato l’occasione adatta.” aggiunse, il sorriso sul suo volto fattosi più allegro.

Yaotome tentennò per qualche secondo.

Stava per rispondere, quando fu distratto dal rumore della caffettiera.

Si alzò in piedi, afferrando due tazze e versandoci dentro il caffè; cercò di fare con calma, di darsi del tempo per riflettere.

Non aveva idea di cosa l’altro gli dovesse dire, e non si concesse di sperare che fosse lo stesso che gli doveva dire lui.

Non sarebbe stato così fortunato. E con questa consapevolezza, non poteva fare a meno di provare un vago timore, senza nemmeno sapere da cosa fosse dettato.

Portò il caffè a tavola, mettendo una tazza davanti a Takaki e prendendo a fissare intensamente la sua, sfuggendo al contatto visivo con l’altro.

“Allora? Che cosa mi devi dire?” gli chiese, con tono di voce roco.

Con la coda dell’occhio scorse Yuya sorridere e arrossire leggermente, la qual cosa non fece altro che preoccuparlo ancora di più.

“Ho cominciato a vedermi con Yuri” mormorò l’altro, con un tono così maledettamente felice che Hikaru si sentì quasi disgustato.

Alzò lo sguardo su di lui, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Con _Yuri_?” ripeté, con un verso sprezzante. “E perché diavolo ti vedi con lui?” chiese, notando subito come il sorriso sul volto del più grande fosse istantaneamente sparito.

“Perché... perché mi piace stare con lui. Perché mi ci trovo bene. Io... sono felice” spiegò, con tono sommesso.

Hikaru provò quasi pena per lui; ma quella sensazione non riuscì a superare l’idea di quei due che stavano insieme, a Chinen che aveva il permesso di toccarlo, di tenerlo per mano, di andarci a letto insieme, di fare tutto quello che lui aveva soltanto immaginato.

Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto tacere e andarsene, fingendo che quella conversazione non fosse mai avvenuta, ignorando quanto Yuya gli aveva appena detto.

Ma non ci riuscì.

Si alzò in piedi, abbandonando il caffè sul tavolo e guardandolo con aria sarcastica.

“Non oso nemmeno immaginare che bella relazione ne venga fuori. Chinen che ti chiede qualcosa, che si lascia andare ai suoi soliti capricci infantili e tu che sei lì, pronto ad esaudire qualsiasi suo desiderio. Davvero, Yuuyan, siete la coppia dell’anno” gli disse, senza fare niente per non sembrare acido, ironico.

Sul volto di Takaki passò un’ombra di umiliazione, mista a rabbia.

“Che cosa ne sai tu, Hikaru? Chii è innamorato di me e io sono innamorato di lui. Non vedo quale sia il problema e non capisco perché tu non possa essere semplicemente felice per me, anziché star lì a sputare sentenze” sibilò, e Hikaru riconobbe il tono di quando Yuya si tratteneva a stento dallo scoppiare a piangere.

Nemmeno questo lo impietosì.

“Come posso essere felice del fatto che il mio migliore amico abbia improvvisamente deciso di andare a letto con i bambini?” gli disse, sempre con una vena sarcastica.

Fu a quel punto che Yuya gli diede uno schiaffo, e sebbene non fosse disposto ad ammetterlo, seppe di esserselo meritato.

“Sei cattivo, Hikaru” mormorò il più grande, fissandosi la mano come se non riuscisse davvero a credere a quello che aveva appena fatto. “Quando ho deciso di dirtelo, io... pensavo che saresti stato felice per me. Pensavo che quello che contava fosse che io stessi bene, che non fossi così pronto a dare giudizi senza conoscere le cose.” continuò, e tutto quello che poté fare Hikaru fu un verso stizzito.

_Non ti fidare di uno che non ha niente da perdere, Yuya._

Questo avrebbe voluto dirgli.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli che non importava quello che gli diceva, che non contava quanto lo facesse stare male, quanto le sue parole lo ferissero.

Era andato lì perché aveva finalmente racimolato il coraggio necessario a fare la sua mossa, e scoprire che era arrivato troppo tardi lo faceva sentire come se davvero non avesse più nulla da perdere, come se niente contasse più.

Yuya aveva Chinen, e lui si sentiva di troppo, si sentiva inutile.

“Adesso sarà meglio che vada” mormorò, voltandosi e dirigendosi verso l’ingresso.

“Hikka, aspetta... spiegami qual è il tuo problema, spiegami che cosa c’è che non va!” lo pregò Takaki, e il suo tono di voce sembrava ora più propenso alla confusione che alla rabbia.

Ma il più piccolo non lo stette a sentire.

Si voltò verso di lui, scuotendo le spalle.

“Non c’è niente da spiegare. Non ho voglia di rimanere, e continuo ad essere convinto del fatto che tu stia sbagliando” gli disse, ma non era vero.

C’era tutto da spiegare. Aveva voglia di rimanere a parlargli, di dirgli quello che sentiva, di farsi anche consolare se fosse stato necessario.

E sapeva anche che, se Chinen era in grado di rendere Yuya felice, quello non era uno sbaglio.

Ma non importava, non per lui.

Per lui tutto quello che contava era che non ci sarebbe più stata un’occasione, che aveva perso senza che nemmeno gli fosse data la possibilità di tentare.

Uscì dall’appartamento, con lo sguardo di Yuya sulla propria schiena e la sensazione che litigare con lui lo facesse stare un po’ meglio.

Perché la rabbia copriva in parte la delusione, la sofferenza, quel senso di inutilità che provava.

Perché Yuya aveva la sua felicità e non era con lui.

Perché Yuya non avrebbe mai saputo che cosa fosse andato a fare a casa sua quel mattino.

Perché, anche se non aveva niente da perdere, Hikaru non si sarebbe gettato nel vuoto senza paracadute, non avrebbe fatto la sua confessione sapendo che non ne sarebbe conseguito niente.

Tornò sui suoi passi, fingendo che niente fosse successo.

Non sentiva niente, non c’era niente da sentire.

Era solo tutto uno sbaglio, tutta quella situazione.

Anche lui e quello che provava, in fondo, erano solo un errore.


End file.
